Prophétie
by Miss.Lood
Summary: En un cours tout l'univers de Poudlard est renversé. Deux ennemis de toujours mettrons fin à une guerre et en débuterons une autre.
1. Chapitre 1

J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire.  
Les personnes ne _**m'appartiennent pas**_ mais appartiennent à la merveilleuse _**J.**_. Au contraire l'histoire est bien à moi.

1.

Comme tous les matins avant le début des cours, Hermione Granger se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch. La jeune femme essayait comme à chaque fois de se faire la plus discrète afin d'échapper à ses deux meilleures amis. Ils avaient beau être tout pour elle ces deux gros bêtas ne comprenaient jamais quand elle avait besoin d'être un peu tranquille avec pour seule compagnie un livre et le silence. Alors généralement l'étudiante se faufilait hors du dortoir à l'aube pour ne pas se faire remarquer seulement ce matin là, le temps l'avait rapidement rattrapée. Lorsque que la lionne s'était réveillée Ron et Harry étaient déjà habillés et sur le pied de guerre pour découvrir où elle disparaissait. Hermione dû donc prendre son mal en patience en attendant une opportunité de s'éclipser discrètement. En repensant à la façon dont elle avait abandonné ses amis et leur réaction la jeune femme rigola attirant les regards d'apprentis sorciers. Il est vrai qu'en cette période de l'année entendre des rires n'était pas coutumes mais depuis que le trio d'or était arrivé tout était remis en question à Poudlard.

Arrivée dehors Hermione resserra sa cape autours d'elle ainsi que son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison, Griffondor. A présent seul ses yeux, ses cheveux et son uniforme pouvaient montrer aux autres son identité. Ses pas étaient rapides et sans bruits, la seule preuve de son passage était ses empreintes de pieds alors qu'elle fût sa grande surprise quand la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'une personne la suivait depuis déjà un certain temps. Bien décidée à jouer un tour à la personne derrière elle, Hermione bifurqua afin de se rendre vers le saule cogneur. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes avant d'y arriver, et pas plus de temps pour lancer un _stupéfix_ contre l'immense arbre. La lionne courra se glisser dans le creux de la plante comme l'avait fait Patmole de nombreuses fois avant elle. Elle resta tapis dans l'ombre et attendu que l'intrus s'approche suffisamment sans se méfier de ce que pouvait faire ce géant sans feuilles pour annuler son sort. Une fois que la personne eu été assez martyrisée au goût d'Hermione, cette dernière lança de nouveau le sort pour l'immobiliser et s'enfuit vers le château sans passer par le terrain de quidditch.

L'établissement rejoint, la jeune sorcière essaya tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage vers le côté du dortoir des Serdaigles parmi les étudiants turbulents. Jamais elle n'avait mis autant de mauvaises volontés pour aller apprendre, pour enrichir sa culture personnelle mais les cours de divinations de Mme Trelawney était barbant et tirés par les cheveux. Hermione avait, comme sa professeur l'avait dit, une âme qui sentait le renfermé comme les livres dans lesquelles elle adorait se plonger pendant des heures, elle pensait que la vérité, le passé, le présent et l'avenir étaient notés dans les bouquins et non dans les feuilles de thé, dans les boules de cristal ou tout autre absurdité. Alors généralement les deux sorcières s'envoyaient des piques, l'une sur l'âme desséché de son élève, et l'autre sur la stupidité du métier de son profeseur.

Lorsque que la grande horloge sonna l'heure pîle marquant le début du cours, Hermione rentra tout juste dans la salle se dépêchant de prendre place au près de ses amis pour ne pas se retrouver à côté d'un Serpentard. Boudeur Harry et Ron ne prirent même pas le temps de jeter un regard à leur meilleure amie préférant se jeter des coups d'œil pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne flanchaient.

« Mes chers enfants, débuta la professeur pour marquer le début du cours, vous avez en face de vous des boules de cristal. Je sais que leur puissance vous attire mes chers élèves je prierais donc l'un de vous de nous dire ce qu'il y voit. »

Après cette entrée en matière, chaque élèves que ce soit de la maison Griffondor ou de la maison Serpentard se pencha sur l'objet tout en regardant ce qu'il ce passait. Cependant aucun ne semblait y voir grand chose, jusqu'au moment où une Pansy Parkinson au teint blême leva la main.

« Oui ! Toi ! Partage ce que tu vois, s'écria Mme Trelawney

Je vois... Je vois, hésita Pansy

Oui ? Insista l'adulte

Je vois Drago Malfoy dans la pièce sur demande avec... Avec Hermione Granger.

Aurais-tu des détails à partager ? Questionna la professeur

Hum... Je ne suis pas sûre madame, dit la Serpentard »

D'un geste de la main, la folle intima à son élève de continuer. Cette dernière toujours plus pâle tout au long de sa prédiction sembla à présent au bord du malaise. Ses deux amies, Daphné et Tracy se regardèrent paniquées voyant pour la première fois leur meilleure amie suer. Mais perfide jusqu'à la moelle la brune continua sa prophétie :

« Je vois Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger dans la salle sur demande. L'ambiance n'est pas comme d'habitude. C'est comme si ils se tournent autours, Pansy fît une pause puis repris, et ils finissent par s'embrasser. »

Alors qu'elle venait de finir de parler plus aucun sons ne se faisait entendre. Chaque maison regardait les deux concernés étonnés, outrés que cela puisse se passer. Les deux personnes dont la prophétie parlait avaient semble-t-il la même réaction. Les yeux dans le vague, la respiration coupée, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les paroles de la jeune femme qui tournaient encore et encore dans leur tête. Hermione fut la première à réagir, laissant sa boule tomber par terre, elle prit rapidement ses affaires et sortis de la salle de cours. Jamais de pareil sottise n'avait été dîtes en ce cour et il sembla que ce fut celle de trop la concernant. Son cerveau se mit sur off laissant son corps la guider de lui même. Elle passa devant mille et une peinture ainsi que devant Nick-quasi-sans-tête sans s'en rendre compte puis continua vers la salle sur demande.

Dans la salle de divination personne n'avait parlé même après le départ de la lionne. Drago Malfoy gardait son regard dans le vide, Pansy Parkinson et ses deux amis s'observaient le regard plein de sous entendu, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, eux, ne savaient pas quoi penser de tout ça. Connaissant leur meilleure amie, ils savaient que le destin ne rentrait pas en compte dans sa vie mais une part d'eux s'attendait à ce qu'il se passe une histoire entre les deux. Il est vrai que même si les deux ne s'aimaient pas une certaine tension pouvait se sentir entre eux.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna la classe entière se dépêcha de sortir. Certains se retrouvaient dans les escaliers pour pouvoir parler de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le cours, d'autre pour se moquer de leur professeur. Mais au moment où le prince de Serpentard descendit rapidement les escaliers tout le monde se tut. Jamais auparavant l'humeur massacrante du blond n'impressionna autant de monde alors lorsqu'il se rapprocha des deux jeunes hommes du trio d'or les apprentis sorciers arrêtèrent de respirer. Le silence fut tel qu'on aurait pu entendre un vif d'or voler. Le regard froid de l'héritier Malfoy se plaça directement dans les yeux du Survivant. Plus les secondes avançaient plus les spectateurs appréhendaient ce qu'il allait ce passer. Personne ne s'attendait a ce qu'il allait ce passer. Drago s'approcha encore plus d'Harry, attrapa son col de chemise et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que personne même le roux ne pût entendre. Le survivant indiqua une direction au blond platine et ce dernier disparu à grandes enjambées.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que çà va. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouvez pour un nouveau chapitre. Il est plutôt court mais j'essaie de publier un chapitre le plus rapidement possible sans le bâcler. Je ne sais pas exactement combien il y a de mot mais cela fait environ 2 pages et demie, je pense que c'est la longueur que tous mes chapitres auront.  
 **Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi mais à la merveilleuses J.K Rowling au contraire l'histoire est à moi**

2.

Le jour du départ en vacances venait de sonner ses premiers coups lorsqu'une jeune fille traversa l'école magique. Elle semblait connaître les lieux par cœur car elle marchait dans le noir le plus complet.

Tout d'un coup l'inconnue s'arrêta net puis se tourna et se retourna comme si elle avait perdu son chemin. Pendant quelques microsecondes elle fixa droit devant elle et une seconde personne qui semblait être un homme sortis d'un recoin.

Ils se jugèrent tous les deux pendant ce qu'il sembla des heures aux portraits réveillés, puis le nouvel arrivant pris la parole :

« - Alors Granger on est perdue dans les couloirs ?

Pas de ça avec moi Malfoy tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici, laissa tomber Hermione

Et bien suis moi...Ne fait pas ta mijaurée je ne vais pas te sauter sauvagement dessus Sang-de-bourbe, ricana ironiquement le blond après avoir vu l'hésitation de sa camarade »

Sans plus un mot les deux élèves marchèrent en direction du lac. Parfois Drago lançait des petits regards par dessus son épaule pour être certain que son accompagnatrice le suivait toujours. Il avait peur que la jeune femme ne l'écoute pas comme elle avait pu le faire de nombreuses fois, qu'elle ignore ce qu'il disait pour rester planter sur sa position comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais il avait encore plus peur qu'elle ne vienne tout simplement plus, que leur moment de trêve ne soit plus.

Autour du lac l'herbe était recouvert de neige, les roseaux, malgré le gèle les emprisonnant, se faisaient maltraiter par le vent froid. L'eau du lac bougeait également au grès du vent et mouillait la serviette posée à proximité obligeant les deux ennemis à s'asseoir côte à côte. Aux premiers mots prononcer les deux individus surent que la nuit allait être longue.

Lorsque le soleil commença à se lever sur le lac le serpent et la lionne n'était plus là. Aucune trace de le présence ne fut discernable hormis peut être une : la serviette que Drago n'avait pas pensé à prendre au moment où Hermione folle de rage été partie.

Un peu plus loin du lac, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard un éclat de voix se fit entendre. Peu habitué à tout ce remue ménage les nouveaux arrivant se regroupèrent autours du petit groupe.

Pansy et Ron étaient les personnes au centre..Les cheveux de la brune habituellement tirés à quatre épingle étaient cette fois en bazar et son expression de rage était de sortie. A son contraire Ron avait un visage blême,ses yeux étaient remplis de terreur comme si il venait de voir une bizarrerie moldu,

« Mais pour qui te prends-tu le roux ?! Cria la Serpentarde, Comment peux-tu oser me traiter ainsi ?! Est-ce que tu penses que les filles sont des jouets avec lesquelles on peut jouer à sa guise ?! »

Le fils Weasley ne disait toujours pas mot cachant avec son corps une autre personne afin de la protéger de la colère de la princesse de Serpentard. Cette dernière sembla un peu plus agacée au fur et à mesure de son monologue par les actions du lion.

« J'ai cru en tes belles paroles ! J'y ai cru Ron Weasley ! J'aurais pu te donner tout ce que j'avais. Mais toi qu'est ce que tu as fait hein ?! Tu es allé trahir cette confiance avec un dindon au cerveau aussi performant que mes chaussons. »

Ron voulu s'approcher de la brune mais cette dernière fit un pas en arrière avec un air de dégoût affiché sur son visage. Elle partit à grande enjambé faisant voler sa cape de sorcier.

Hermione, Harry et Ginny la petite sœur du roux, qui avait assistés à toute la scène, se ruèrent sur leur ami. Ils le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol et sans poser de question se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune.

Le survivant et sa meilleure amie se lancèrent tout au long du court trajet des regards inquiets jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'eurent un tel spectacle devant les yeux. Tant de tristesse, de désarrois dans un seul homme. Il donnait l'impression de porter tout le malheur du monde, sorcier et moldu confondu, sur les épaules.

Lorsque Ron fut déposé dans son lit par ses deux amis et qu'ils furent partis ce dernier se laissa aller et pleura toute les larmes de sont corps en murmurant « pourquoi... pourquoi ? ». A l'étage au dessous Hermione, Ginny et Harry discutèrent :

« Vous savez de quoi Parkisnon parlait ? Demanda Ginny

Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ça à un rapport avec Lavande, répondit son amie

Je pense que ça va plus loin que ça, il nous manque un élément... Et si... Non c'est impossible

Et si quoi Ginny ?

Et si il y avait eu quelque chose entre Pansy Parkinson et mon frère ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose.

Non voyons... C'est impossible cette peste de serpent ne peut pas s'être « abaissé » à ça et puis...

Non 'Mione ce n'est pas bête. Cela expliquerai beaucoup de chose, dit Harry en coupant la née moldu.

Mais pas tout n'est ce pas Hermione, poursuivit la rousse

Comment ça ?

Et bien il semblerait que tu découches pratiquement tous les soirs à minuit pour rentrer au petit matin »

La dernière phrase de Ginevra Weasley resta marqué dans le silence laissant le temps à l'accusée de réfléchir. Elle savait bien qu'ils allaient le découvrir mais elle espérait que ce soit encore un peu plus tard. Elle n'était pas encore prête à leur dire, à leur expliquer et elle savait également qu'ils n'étaient pas près à accepter. Pourquoi toute cette histoire devait lui arriver à elle ? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Hermione avait déjà tant de soucis à ce faire, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un élément de stresse supplémentaire.

« Alors 'Mione ? Tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous dire ? D'abord les disparitions tôt le matin et à présent tard le soir. Que nous caches-tu ? Questionna sans relache la cadette Weasley »

La lionne déglutit et prit la parole la voix tremblante : « Il est vrai que je vous cache quelque chose. C'est difficile à dire et pour tout dire je ne pense pas que je sois prête à vous la dire et vous à le savoir mais soit qu'il en soit ainsi. Il faut tout d'abord que vous que sachiez que Drago et... »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase Harry la coupa une seconde fois « Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est étrangement silencieux ici ? Les cours ! Rogue ! » Sans plus attendre la moitié du trio d'or couru dans les couloirs en direction des cachots évitant ainsi a Hermione de dévoiler son secret.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je suis vraiment navrée pour l'incident. Merci aux personnes qui me l'ont fait remarqué.  
J'espère que cela va fonctionner.

Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire et la mienne.

3-

Deux semaines furent passés après l'incident. Hermione était rentrée chez elle afin de fêter noël avec ses parents. Ainsi elle avait pu prendre du recul et faire le ménage dans sa tête. Ses idées ordonnées, la jeune femme avait pu se reposer comme il le fallait et profiter pleinement de ces deux semaines de vacances au seins de sa famille.

A présent dans le poudlard express, la jeune femme se laissa submerger par le stresse des retrouvailles. Comment Ron se portait depuis l'incident ? Est-ce qu'Harry s'était mis dans le pétrin sans qu'elle soit là pour l'aider ? Ginny avait-elle arrêté de se monter la tête pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait la nuit ?

Au fur et à mesure du voyage, Hermione laissa ses questions de côtés pour se concentrer sur le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. Elle avait beau l'avoir vu un milliard de fois, la jeune fille restait très nostalgique de cet environnement. Cette nature représentait sa partie sorcière. Cette partie d'elle qui lui avait permis de rencontrer Harry et Ron. Ses meilleurs amis lui manquaient. Ne pas les voir pendant deux semaines avait été une douce torture. Habituellement le trio d'or s'échangeait des lettres tout au long des vacances, cette fois elle n'avait rien reçus. Peut être avaient-ils oubliés de lui écrire ? Peut être que... Voilà qu'elle se remettait à réfléchir. Jamais ne s'arrêtait-elle de réfléchir ?

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, la née moldu était déjà entrain d'attendre devant la porte trépignant d'impatience. Elle descendit rapidement du wagon et traîna sa toute nouvelle valise derrière elle. Sa robe de sorcière toute neuve donnait l'impression qu'elle courrait, ce qu'elle faisait sûrement impatiente de revoir ses amis et son chat, Pattenrond qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle n'avait pas pu l'emmener chez ses parents par soucis de place et elle l'avait amèrement regretté toutes au long de ses deux semaines.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune Hermione se trouvait déjà à l'entrée du domaine de l'école. Dans la calèche libre se trouvait Luna, toujours avec ses lunettes farfelus et son chicaneur à la main qu'elle lisait à l'envers. La lionne se mit en face de son amie et attendis qu'elle remarque sa présence :

« Bonjour Hermione, tu as passé de bonne vacances ? »

Cette dernière fit un signe de tête oubliant un instant que Luna ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle se reprit alors « Oui, de très bonne et toi Luna ? ». Son amie ne répondit pas laissant un silence tomber entre elles. Ce ne fût pas un silence pesant ou dérangeant. Non, c'était un silence reposant. La Griffondor aimait être en présence de la Serdaigle, même si cette dernière avait des croyances parfois vraiment bizarre auquel Hermione avait du mal à s'y faire. Alors que la calèche arrivait vers le château la blonde brisa le silence :

« Hermione ?

Oui Luna ?

Je ne savais pas que tu aimais Drago.

Moi aimer Malfoy ! S'écria la concerné, Non jamais de la vie Luna, tu as dû te tromper

Oh... Pourtant j'avais cru... J'avais cru voir les regards que vous vous échangiez lorsque vous vous croisiez et puis je vous ai vu la dernière fois autour du lac j'avais cru que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre... Je suis désolée »

Hermione hésita à se confier à Luna. Elle savait que cette dernière ne dirait rien, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se disait comme ça, surtout qu'ils avaient fait un pacte personne ne devait être au courant...

« Luna, je vais te dire quelque chose mais tu dois me promettre de ne le dire à personne... »

En attendant les retardataires, les élèves déjà présent dans l'établissent se mettaient en place. A chaque table on pouvait voir des groupes d'amis se retrouver dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Cependant aux tables de la maison de Godric Griffondor, trois amis ne semblaient pas être aussi enjoué qu'il l'aurait fallut... Leur sourire sonnait faux et leurs yeux montraient leur inquiétude.

« Harry, souffla Ronald

Arrêtes de paniquer Ron, lui répondit sa sœur avant que le survivant eut pu ouvrir la bouche,

Mais, protesta le roux

Ta sœur à raison, plus tu paniqueras plus elle pourra le voir sur ton visage et elle sera qu'il c'est passé quelque chose. De plus tu nous stresses tous et c'est mauvais. Elle doit déjà se douter qu'il y a eu quelque chose parce qu'on ne lui a pas envoyé d'hiboux pas besoin d'en rajouter, trancha Harry »

Au même moment Hermione arriva faisant encore plus trembler Ron. Ginny lui donna un coup de coude et afficha un sourire faux sur son visage. La nouvelle arrivante regarda ses trois amis sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose de suspect mais contrairement aux attentes de tout le monde elle s'assit ignorant ce sentiment.

Du discours du directeur jusqu'au retour dans les dortoirs les deux Weasley, Hermione et Harry ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole laissant peu à peu s'installer une ambiance froide. Hermione trop en colère et vexée de ne pas avoir reçu une lettre et d'être mis de côté et les trois autres trop gênés de mettre de côté leur meilleure amie. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer que des secrets auraient pu autant les éloignés. Chacun marchait de son côté pensant à des phrases d'approches mais aucunes d'elles ne sortirent de leur bouche.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du portrait de la grosse dame dans un silence de mort, Neville arriva en courant paniqué. Il essaya de parler mais son souffle saccadé rendait le tout incompréhensible. Ginny le fît s'asseoir et reprendre une respiration normal afin de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il ce tramait.

« Dean... Battre... Malfoy... Grande Salle... Dit le messager une fois son souffle à peu près normal. »

Sans plus tarder Hermione suivit de ses deux amis retournèrent sur leur pas en courant avec encore une fois des idées différentes. Hermione paniquée qu'il arrive quelque chose à son nouvel ami tandis que les deux garçons maudissaient le fils Malfoy.

Autour des deux jeunes hommes c'était formée une ronde avec d'une part des élèves de Sepentard et de l'autre des élèves de Griffondor acclamant lorsque l'élève de leur maison assignait un coup à son adversaire sifflant lorsqu'il se prenait un coup. Restant de marbre les deux garçons de griffondor essayaient de se frayer un chemin sans y mettre du leur tandis qu'Hermione tremblante poussait chaque personne devant elle pour se rapprocher des deux combattants. Lorsque Dean donna un coup un peu trop fort à son adversaire l'envoyant au sol, la lionne surpris tout le monde creusant un fossé un peu plus grand entre elle et ses deux amis.


	4. Chapitre 4

Je suis tellement, tellement désolée pour cet immense délais mais j'ai eu un problème d'internet. Mon opérateur avait coupé notre ligne et nous avons dû nous battre pour avoir de nouveau internet...  
J'espère que ce chapitre un peu particulier vous plaira...  
TOUS LES PERSONNAGES ET DECORS APPARTIENNENT A J. CEPENDANT L'HISTOIRE EST MIENNE

4.

Le trio d'or n'était plus, les rires se firent absents des couloirs. Ron et Harry le visage continuellement triste tentaient l'un et l'autre de se soutenir blessés par ce qu'il leur semblait tel un trahison. La scène qui s'était déroulé devant leur yeux tournant sans arrêt dans leur cerveau. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Comment avait-elle pu prendre la défense d'un lâche, un traitre, son harceleur qui plus est.

Hermione, elle, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Par un geste qu'elle avait trouvé juste, elle venait de perdre les êtres qui lui étaient le plus cher. Lorsqu'on la voyait, les énormes cernes noirs sous ses yeux et la maigreur de son corps il était simple de deviner l'impacte que cette perte avait eu sur elle. La jeune femme ne sortait de son dortoir plus que pour aller assister à ses nombreux cours tout en esquivant ceux de divination ainsi que pour ses rendez-vous nocturnes avec Drago. La dernière personne qu'elle pouvait compter parmi ses amis. Ce dernier lorsqu'il l'avait attendu le lendemain ne s'attendait pas à la voir. Il pensait qu'elle ne viendrait pas se contentant de le haïr et elle en passant pour se qu'elle avait fait. Mais Hermione était venue traînant son corps, marchant au ralentis son corps recourbé sur lui même. Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu son homologue masculin la jeune fille n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de foncer dans ses bras laissant toutes ses larmes retenues couler. Cette nuit ci et toutes les autres suivantes ils ne se parlèrent pas. Leur seule présence suffire à les rassurer sur le présent et l'avenir. Peu à peu ils trouvèrent dans l'autre ce qu'ils avaient toujours cherchés. Une personne là pour eux quoi qu'il arrive, une personne qui sache les faire sourire par leur unique présence.

Lors d'un énième soir alors que le silence étant maître Hermione décida de parler brisant toutes les règles qu'elle s'était crée.

« Drago ?

Mm ? Répondit son interlocuteur,

Tu penses qu'un jour nous auront le droit d'être heureux ? Demanda la jeune femme

Je ne sais pas 'Mione... Je ne sais pas... »

La douleur que le blond venait de mettre dans ses mots laissa perplexe la lionne. Elle qui pensait qu'il avait tout ce qu'il voulait et qu'il était heureux... Elle venait de comprendre que toutes ses idées préconçus étaient fausses. Il avait beau avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, Drago ne pouvait être heureux. Ses amis n'étaient là que par intérêt, sa famille était sous la coupe de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prenoncer-le-nom, son père était violent et ne l'aimait pas, sa mère était effacé souffrant de ne pas être avec celui qu'elle avait temps aimé par le passé. Comment avait-elle pu pensé que la « fouine » était heureuse ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aveuglé par la rancœur du passé ?

« Drago ? Laissa tomber Hermione après que sa gène soit passée

Oui Hermione ? S'agaça le blond

Je suis désolée... Dit la jeune femme

Désolée de quoi ? S'étonna le serpent

De tout, de tout ce que tu as subis, de ce que tu subis, et de ce que tu subiras par ma faute, murmura la lionne »

Surpris Drago arrêta tout d'abord de bouger. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu s'excuser au près de quelqu'un. Et pourtant elle venait de le faire. Elle venait de s'excuser au près de Drago pour des choses dont elle n'était pas capable. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel honore ? L'appréciait-elle enfin ? Commençaient-ils à devenir amis ? Le jeune se reprit faisant fonctionner ses membres par automatismes. Sa main quitta les cheveux épais de son interlocutrice pour se poser sur son menton. Il serra légèrement sa main afin que son regard reste bien fixe dans le sien et qu'elle croit ainsi ses paroles. Ses paroles qui allaient pour la première fois être sincères.

« Écoutes moi bien Hermione, tu n'y es pour rien et tu n'y sera jamais pour rien. J'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main et ça c'est grâce à toi. Tu m'écoutes ? Bien parce que ce que je vais dire est très important et je ne compte pas le redire. Tu es devenue la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Tu es la personne sans laquelle je ne serais jamais devenue qui je suis maintenant. Et tu sais quoi ? Ne pas me croire c'est de la bêtise pur et dur. Non ne me coupe pas. Grâce à toi j'ai pu découvrir mille et une chose et je ne te serai jamais assez reconnaissant pour ça. Hermione tu as réussis à sauver la bête que j'étais alors tu n'as pas le droit de t'excuser pour ça.

Mais à cause de moi tu subiras le châtiment de ton père et de Tu-Sais-Qui...

Et ça en vaut la peine.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne te comportes pas tel le con égoïste que tu étais avant ?!

Parce que...

Tu ne peux pas juste me répondre ça Drago. J'ai besoin de réponse. J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi je me bats.

Je sais ma belle mais je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant c'est trop dur, trop compliqué. Il y a tout un tas de chose que je dois comprendre moi aussi et pour ça j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu t'en sens capable ? »

Jamais la question n'eut de réponse. La respiration de la jeune femme s'était ralentie, ses yeux étaient clos et sa bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Déçu le jeune homme avala difficilement sa respiration, il avait failli craquer, lui avouer son secret le plus enfouis sous l'épaisse de glace constituant son cœur alors qu'elle dormait. Un jour il pourrait enfin lui dire, tout lui avouer mais pour l'instant elle n'était pas prête. Pas prête à accepter que son destin avait été plus fort que son envie de ton maîtriser.

Ne comptant pas laisser la lionne dans le froid, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras. Malgré son apparence Hermione pesait son poids donnant du fils à retorde à son presque ennemi de toujours. Ils faillirent tomber dans les escaliers à de nombreuses reprises réveillant au passage des portraits mécontents. Ces derniers râlèrent menaçant le blond et le corps endormie entre ses bras d'aller prévenir le directeur mais un seul regard noir de la part de Drago et ils se ravisèrent tout de suite. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'était découvert un cœur en la présence de sa sauveuse qu'il allait être de même avec les autres.  
Arrivés devant le portait de la grosse dame un autre problème se posa. Comment allait-il faire pour que cette castiafore ne se mette pas à hurler au scandale. Il ne pouvait clairement pas la réveiller ni réveiller sa belle.

Soudain sans qu'aucun de ses sens n'ait crié gare une personne arriva. Elle était couverte d'une étrange cape faisant disparaître son corps,du cou jusqu'au pied, ses cheveux d'un noir profond était coupé court et sa peau semblait être aussi blanche que la neige. Lorsqu'elle prononça le mot de passe il était clair que c'était un homme et alors lorsque Drago le comprit, il y vu la résolution de son problème et interpella l'étranger :

« Potter ! »

L'interpellé se retourna avec toute la haine possible dans le regard. Jamais il n'avait atteint ce niveau de colère envers cette fouine de Serpentard et voir qu'en plus il portait la femme qui avait été sa meilleure amie le mit dans un état de rage bien plus puissant.

« Que veux-tu Malfoy ?

J'ai besoin que tu me rends un service...

Et pourquoi ferais-je ça après tout ce que tu nous as fait ?

Parce qu'il s'agit de ta meilleure amie.

Elle ne répond plus à ce nom. Et cela par ta faute

Tu ne peux m'accuser des choix qu'elle a fait Potter ! Et tu ne peux l'accuser de m'avoir défendu alors que tu prônes l'amiter entre le nés moldus et nous !

Bien sûr que je le peux !

Je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi, mais tu sais quoi Potter ? Tu es égoïste. Tu dois penser que parce que tu es considéré comme le survivant tu peux te permettre de juger tout le monde de haut mais ce n'est pas la cas ! Tu penses que parce que tu as détruit le maître des Ténèbres tout le monde te doit une faveur ? Mais ce n'est pas le cas et ce ne sera jamais le cas Potter ! Sans tes amis et ta famille tu n'es rien ! Alors sans tes amis qui sont devenus ta famille tu ne t'en sortiras jamais ! Cesse à présent tes gamineries, prends Hermione et va la coucher que cette gue-guerre ridicule en finisse ! »


	5. Chapitre 5

Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, plus de deux mois je pense, alors que j'avais promis de poster chaque semaine donc si vous voulez me taper sur les doigts allez y je le mérite.

5.

Au petit matin, l'agitation de la salle commune réveilla la belle et son ami. Lorsque leurs yeux furent totalement ouvert, ils purent constater qu'ils étaient encerclés par tout leurs amis. Alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de prononcer un mot, les deux lions se firent couler par le flot de parole de leurs congénères. La gène d'Harry mélangée à l'incompréhension d'Hermione les empêchèrent de se défendre contre ceux qui les accusaient, de répondre aux questions des autres et de comprendre ce qu'il ce passait.

Au seins même de « l'équipe » les questions fusaient. Hermione se demandait comment elle avait pu atterrir là alors qu'elle s'était endormis au côté de Drago. Harry lui se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Après avoir récupéré son ancienne amie des bras de son pire ennemi, le jeune homme avait réveillé la grosse dame puis avait déposé la jeune femme dans le canapé au coin du feu. A partir de ce moment là ses souvenirs étaient flou.

Étouffant sous les regards des lions, Hermione se leva d'un bond, trottina vers les escaliers en pierre et monta vers les dortoirs des filles. Peu importe l'heure elle avait décidé qu'une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Cela lui permettrait de remettre ses idées en ordre et de faire disparaître cet affreux sentiment de culpabilité qu'avait fait naître les regards de ses confrères. Dire qu'elle se sentait plus à sa place parmi des serpents alors qu'elle avait côtoyé les lions pendant la moitié de sa vie. La jeune femme n'avait à premier abord rien en commun avec ces perfides Serpentards. Ils représentaient tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas. Alors que la jeune femme commençait à se savonner, l'eau s'arrêta nette. Comme une façon de la prévenir qu'elle allait être en retard mais elle s'enficha et réactiva l'eau à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé.

Après plusieurs minutes restée sous le jet d'eau brûlant afin de laisser filer ses pensées à défaut d'avoir une pensine Hermione s'enroula dans une de ces serviettes rouges, couleur de Griffondor, puis s'habilla rapidement tout en tentant de se lancer un sort sur ses cheveux pour qu'il se coiffe.

La jeune femme se mit au pas de course pour rejoindre sa classe, ses habitudes de première de la classe reprenant leur droit, jusqu'au moment où elle cru voir une chevelure blonde accompagnée d'une chevelure rousse filer dans un couloir étroit. Sans s'en rendre compte Hermione fit demi tour et les suivit sans grande discrétion.

Plus ils avancèrent plus les couloirs devenaient biscornus. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tourner une énième fois Hermione se prit les pieds contre quelque chose déclenchant tout concert de bruit. Les jeunes gens un peu plus loin découvrant qu'ils avaient été suivis s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes puis se mirent à courir. Hermione pesta contre elle même et se rendit compte par la même occasion qu'elle était perdue . Elle s'assit par terre attendant que quelqu'un emprunt ce chemin.

Elle attendit et attendit pendant ce qu'il lui paraissait des heures se demandant si quelqu'un allait remarquer son absence. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans un sommeil peu profond, la jeune femme entendit un rire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Prenant dans le peu de force qu'elle avait, elle se leva et suivit tel un zombi ce son. A plusieurs reprise la Griffondor se trompa de chemin mais jamais assez pour ne plus entendre cette voix cristalline et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à l'endroit d'où provenait ce rire quelle ne fût pas sa surprise ! Drago Malfoy et Ginny Weasley tous les deux en tête à tête sur le point de s'embrasser. Elle se mit rapidement contre le mur essayant de se dissimuler l'ombre, le cœur aux bord des lèvres et les larmes aux bords des yeux. Alors qu'au plus profond d'elle même Hermione priaient pour qu'ils ne s'embrassent pas, Merlin décida de contrecarrer ses prières. Dans un tendre mouvement Drago attira la rousse vers lui et après l'avoir regardée dans le blanc des yeux l'embrassa langoureusement. Dans un hoquet Hermione sortit de l'ombre stoppant les deux tourtereaux dans leur baiser. Après un regard étonné, les deux individus se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue et tentèrent de s'expliquer :

« Hermione je te jure que je peux tout t'expliquer, commença Ginny

C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Tenta Drago »

Sans leur laisser le temps de dire plus de chose Hermione prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle qui avait cru que ses deux seuls amis ne lui cacheraient rien. Surtout quelque chose de cette taille. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire quidditch l'adolescente retrouva la lumière du jour. Pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues couleur porcelaine la lionne s'enfuit vers la salle sur demande comme elle l'avait tant fait lors du règne de Dolorès Ombrage.

La salle ayant parfaitement compris ses besoins avait fait apparaître un grand lit au matelas bien moelleux et à la couverture rougeâtre bien douillette, une table avec mille et un mets plus exotique les uns que les autres. Il y avait également dans un coin de la pièce une douche à l'italienne dans les tons marrons, une vasque blanche posée sur un meuble foncé et un miroir et dans un autre deux mannequins, l'un à la couleur de Serpentard et l'autre au couleur de Griffondor.

Sans hésitation elle ôta ses vêtements et les fit voler aux quatre coins de la pièce. Elle actionna à la façon des moldus et attendit en fouillant les tiroirs du meuble. On pouvait y trouver de nombreux livre de sortilège, des vêtements à l'apparence neuve, des produits de beauté. Lorsque le miroir commença à être recouvert de buée Hermione se glissa sous l'eau brûlante.

Cette douche au lieu de l'apaisée décupla son envie de changer, de laisser tomber cette image de première de la classe coincée pour la remplacer en une nouvelle Hermione. Et quiconque essayerait de l'en empêcher en subirait les conséquences.

Personnellement je ne sais pas qui aurait dû avoir le plus peur. Peut être Drago qui avait blessée sa belle ou Ginny qui avait rompu sa promesse la plus ancienne avec sa meilleure amie ou encore Hermione qui blessée se perdait.

J'ai hâte de savoir la suite. Oops je la sais déjà c'est vrai.

\- Selon vous que va-t-il ce passer ensuite ?

\- Hermione va-t-elle réellement changer ?

\- Si oui, pour devenir quoi ?

\- Drago et Ginny fake ou réalité ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je sais qu'au fond vous m'adorez.


	6. Chapitre 6

Coucou les gens voici le nouveau chapitre dans les temps et j'espère un peu plus long. En espérant qu'il vous plait.

 _Cissy : Je sais qu'il est difficile pour l'instant de faire un lien entre chaque chapitre et que tu dois te poser beaucoup de question. Les prochains chapitres vont aider, je l'espère, à t'éclaircir et à répondre à toutes tes questions. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela m'a motivé pour écrire le chapitre et ainsi te répondre. Bonne lecture X._

6-

Après la disparition d'Hermione une dispute éclata entre Ginny et Drago. Le visage de la belle habituellement blanc comme un cadavre était devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux. N'importe qui la connaissait de près ou de loin savait que lorsqu'elle était comme ceci rien ne servait de lui parler pourtant le blond n'hésita pas à le faire :

« Ginny je sais que...

Non tu ne sais pas sale fouine ! Si à cause de ta gaminerie j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie ce que Fol Oeil t'as fait n'est rien comparé à ce que je te ferais vivre et subir ! »

Pour conclure ces paroles l'unique fille Weasley partit les poings serrés, le pas lourd et laissa sa magie spontanée créer un nuage d'orage à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Habituellement quelqu'un aurait protesté mais la colère suintant par chaque port de la peau de la rousse, il était préférable de ne rien dire.

Un peu plus loin dans le château il était possible d'admirer Ron et Pansy avoir une conversation houleuse qu'ils voulaient entre huit clos.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Ron ? S'énerva la brune

Mais je n'ai rien fait justement ! Cria à voix basse le roux

Parce que vous étiez tous les deux nu sous la douche pour une visite de courtoisie ?! S'écria Pansy

Je revenais d'un entraînement et elle s'est faufilée derrière moi je n'y suis pour rien si elle fait une fixette sur moi depuis longtemps ! S'agaça le grand frère de Ginny

Mais oui bien sûr et c'est elle qui t'a forcé à t'embrasser et lui toucher les fesses et les seins aussi ! Par Salazar Serpentard tu te fou vraiment de ma gueule Weasley ! Craqua pour de bon la Serpentard »

Afin de mettre fin à cette conversation qui ne servait à rien Parkinson partit, ses cheveux coupés au carré et sa cape verte suivant ses mouvements énervés. Spectateurs de ces disputes Harry, Luna et Daphné perdirent peu à peu espoir. Bien qu'en apparence Harry semblait contre une possible union entre Drago et sa meilleure amie il savait que c'était le mieux pour les deux. Malgré toutes les tensions, les guerres il avait compris que ces deux là avaient aussi un rôle capital à jouer, un peu comme lui avec Voldmort. Luna, elle, ne portait pas de jugement. Très vite la vérité avait été une évidence à ses yeux et le secret que lui avait confié Hermione n'avait fait que renforcer ce qu'elle ne savait déjà que trop bien. Pour Daphné cela était un peu différent, grande sœur de la meilleure amie de Pansy elle avait été missionné par sa sœur. Elle devait s'assurer que la brune ne commette pas une deuxième fois la même erreur pourtant Daphné regardant la scène ne voulait qu'une chose que l'un des amis de sa sœur se décide à mettre sa fierté de côté et déclare sa flemme au Griffondor de son cœur. Alors ainsi elle aurait l'espoir que les enfants de mangemorts avaient eux aussi le droit à une chance.

Sans remarquer les deux autres, les trois spectateurs se dépêchèrent de suivre leur amis respectif. Il était tard mais pourtant il semblait encore faire jour. Les portraits voyageaient parmi les million de cadre racontant ce qu'il c'était passé lors des dernières dix minutes. Les plus arriérés trouvant leur comptes dans ces nouvelles disputes et les plus utopistes se désolant de voir leurs espoirs se briser peu à peu.

Alors que le couvre feu retentit, le silence prit place dans l'immense château. Malgré les conflits, les guerres et le sentiment de peur que certains éprouvaient, la nuit était toujours le moment le plus paisible de la journée. Chaque élèves, professeurs, elfes de cette école avait bien besoin de ce moment de calme olympien avant que la tempête Granger ne s'abatte. Car quelque part dans un de ces couloirs sombres une personne ne dormait pas, elle mettait en place un plan machiavélique. Un plan que même Pansy Parkinson n'aurait pu mettre en place pour garder Drago avant de rencontrer Ronald.

A peine le soleil levé que l'agitation reprenait son court. Le brouhahas était tel qu'il était impossible d'entendre ce que disait son jeune fille aux yeux vert et à la bouche carmin était au centre de l'attention. Légèrement surélevée, elle pouvait voir d'un seul coup d'œil toutes les personnes agglutinées autour d'elle et pouvait facilement être vu de tous. Sans n'avoir prononcé aucun mot la jolie jeune femme avait déjà attiré plus de la moitié de Poudlard. Peut être est-ce à cause de cette jupe trop courte, de l'absent de collant alors que la saison froide sévissait toujours ou bien était-ce un tout. Et pour cause, la jeune femme sur l'estrade n'était qu'Hermione Jean Granger.

Drago et Pansy, marchant côte à côte et ne communiquant que par soupirs s'approchèrent de la foule. Ils cherchèrent la raison de toute cette agitation et lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent leurs yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes et leur bouche tombèrent jusqu'au sol. Sans s'en rendre compte ils s'avancèrent vers les trois Griffondors qui étaient également étonnés.

Au moment où Hermione vu que ses trois anciens amis et les deux Serpentards étaient là elle prit la parole :

« S'il vous plaît votre attention chers confrères et consœurs. »

Elle attendit jusqu'à ce que la dernière personne finisse de parler avant de reprendre d'une voix forte et pleine de provocation :

« Je sais que me voir ici sur cette estrade peut paraître étrange pour toute personne me connaissant de près ou de loin mais j'ai à vous révéler la vérité car il est temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade qui pèse sur votre quotidien. »

Au moment où le mot « mascarade » avait été prononcé la foule avait repris ses conversations se demandant de quoi la jeune femme pouvait bien parler, émettant des hypothèses toutes tirées par les cheveux. Chaque personne avait été touché par cette annonce. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy et Drago ne furent pas épargnés.

Dans un geste inconscient Harry monta sur l'estrade pour résonner son ancienne presque sœur mais dans un chuchotement la jeune femme congédia le brun au risque qu'il lui arrive des ennuies. Sans demander son reste le jeune homme fuit le visage livide. Ginny, dans un geste suicidaire, monta à son tour sur la petite scène pour se confronter à Hermione. Il était temps de lui faire redescendre les pieds sur terre. Malheureusement à peine eu-t-elle posé le pied sur les caisses de bois que la source de se rassemblement ré-attira l'attention sur elle :

« Tous les jours, Serpentards et Griffondors, vous menez une guerre les uns contre les autres. Tous les jours vous obéissez aux ordres de Malfoy ou à ceux de Ginny et sans jamais douter une seule fois de la haine qu'ils portent envers la maison adverse. Que vous êtes innocent, depuis tout ce temps ils se jouent de vous. Et le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que Ronald Weasley et Pansy Parkinson participe en duo à toute cette mise en scène. Car oui les deux qui nourrissent la haine Serpentard/Griffondor fricotent cachés des yeux de tous »

Alors qu'elle venait de lâcher une partie de la bombe, les murmures retentirent immédiatement. Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça ? S'aiment-ils ? Les élèves semblaient avoir totalement oubliés qu'il y a quelque temps Hermione avait pris la défense de Drago. Ou peut être n'avaient-ils pas oubliés mais faisaient comme s'il était normal de voir cette pro-égalité défendre un Serpentard malgré qu'il soit son pire ennemi.

Au moment où la jeune lionne allait reprendre son discours le professeur Mcgonagall arriva, l'air renfrogné. A son arrivée le tiers des élèves fuirent de peur de possibles représailles les deux autres tiers restèrent sur leurs positions mais se tirent afin de montrer qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien.

C'est avec les yeux noirs, les traits tirés, le teint rouge d'essoufflement et de colère ainsi que le chapeau mal ajusté que Minerva grimpa sur l'estrade improvisé rejoignant ainsi les deux jeunes filles. Sans ce poser de question, la vielle femme attrapa la rousse et la châtain par les oreilles, les traînant ainsi jusqu'à son bureau. L'humiliation suprême.

A peine venaient-elles de passer le pas de la porte que leurs yeux se posèrent sur le corps d'une personne. Sa silhouette plutôt svelte mais musclé était la seule chose qu'il était possible de voir.

Lorsque l'inconnu sortit de l'ombre un coup de massue tomba sur les deux jeunes filles.

\- Qui est le jeune homme ?  
\- Que va-t-il ce passer ?

\- Vont-elles avoir une punition ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Hey les choses !

Mm voici un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère va éclaircir d'autre points comme comment Drago et Hermione sont devenu amis et plus, pourquoi Drago et Ginny se sont retrouvés à s'embrasser et pour ça beaucoup de dialogue. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

 _Disclaimer_ _: Les personnages et certains paysages appartiennent à_ _ **JKR**_ _au contraire l'histoire_ _ **m'**_ _appartient._

7-

Ce n'était personne d'autre que cette petite peste de Drago Malfoy. Hermione se revoyait une nuit de première année où le petit garçon insupportable et immature qu'il était les avait dénoncé, Harry, Ron et elle, auprès de la directrice de la maison de Griffondor. Hermione avait pensé que le blond platine avait changé mais après tout peut être était-il toujours le même garçon qu'il y a des années... Ginny, elle, n'était pas vraiment surprise. Au moment même où elle avait posé le pied sur l'estrade elle avait vu le jeune homme disparaître aussi rapidement qu'un nimbus deux mille.

Sans vraiment laisser le temps aux deux jeunes filles de sortir de leur état de surprise Mcgonagall les tirèrent de nouveau par les oreilles jusqu'à son bureau. Elle partit s'asseoir laissant les deux Grifondors debout, les dévisagea puis ouvrit la bouche.

« Ce que vous avez fait un inadmissible, commença la vielle chouette, vous vous êtes données en spectacle comme des idiotes et vous avez couvert tous les honorables Griffondors de honte...

\- Mais madame ! Tenta de s'imposer Ginny sans grand succès hormis s'attirer le regard plus que noir de son professeur de métamorphose

\- Je ne vous ai pas permis Miss Weasley ! Je disais donc... Mais qu'est ce que je disais ? Essaya de se souvenir Minerva

\- Vous disiez que nous avions couvert de honte notre maison, s'exaspéra la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Dévergondée

\- Ah oui, merci Miss Granger mais ne croyait pas que cela effacera votre acte ! Mais qu'aviez vous dans la tête jeunes filles ?! Êtes-vous à ce point écervelées ?! J'en attendais mieux de vous Miss Granger, moi qui vous voyait comme Préfet en chef l'année prochaine qu'elle déception. Et vous Miss Weasley, est-ce la stupidité des deux jumeaux qui ont atteint votre intelligence ?! S'énerva de plus en plus la vielle mais pourtant si gentille femme

\- Ce que j'essayais de vous expliquer professeur, c'est que je n'y suis pour rien dans toute cette mascarade. Si vous m'avez trouvée sur cette fichue estrade c'est car je tentais de dissuader Hermione de faire une idiotie qui allait détruire et sa vie et celle de mes amis, se justifia la rousse

\- Est-ce vrai Miss Granger ? Questionna le Professeur Mcgonagall plus qu'étonnée

\- Et bien cela dépend de quel côté on se situe mais je suppose que ce n'est pas totalement faux, répondit avec plein d'arrogance l'ancienne élève modèle »

La vielle femme tomba des nues et si elle n'était pas assise elle serait sans doute réellement tombée. Son élève la plus studieuse et la plus prude devenait un monstre. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Une jeune femme avec des principes aussi enfouis en soit ne pouvait devenir aussi arrogante et suffisante comme la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle. D'un geste de la main elle fit sortir la cadette de la famille Weasley et jugea du regard la dernière personne présente dans la pièce. Enfin presque car il restait toujours Drago dissimulé par les ombres de la pièce.

« Que ce passe-t-il Miss Granger ? Êtes-vous souffrante ? Demanda Minerva

\- Peut être, peut être que non... Répondit mystérieusement Hermione tentant de mettre hors d'elle sa directrice

\- Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire mon enfant, essaya l'animagus

\- Je ne suis pas sûr professeur, s'ouvrit légèrement la rouge et or

\- Est-ce votre corps qui vous fait souffrir ? Hasarda la directrice adjointe de Poudlard

\- Non professeur, objecta la châtain

\- Alors quoi, commença à s'impatienter la vielle femme

\- C'est mon cœur professeur, se confia l'élève

\- Votre cœur !? Mais quelqu'un vous a fait du mal ? Un élève s'amuse à vous tourmenter ? Parler donc Miss Granger ! S'alarma le professeur

\- Oui, on peut le voir comme ça... Commença à sangloter l'élève rebelle

\- Racontez moi Miss, vous pouvez tout me dire, essaya de convaincre Minerva »

Alors qu'Hermione allait parler, elle regarda autour d'elle comme si elle savait. Comme si elle se doutait que quelqu'un était toujours là. La jeune femme observa rapidement la salle de classe. Hormis des bureaux et des chaises elle ne remarqua rien. Après tout cela pouvait être uniquement son esprit tordu qui lui jouait des tours. Sans plus aucune hésitation la rouge et or conta tout à sa directrice de maison laissant de côté son amertume :

« C'était il y a peu de temps, quelque chose comme novembre, pendant le cours de devions regarder dans nos boules de cristal Parki...Pansy a vu un avenir plus qu'amical entre Drago et moi. Je n'ai pas supporté l'idée alors je suis sortie de la salle pour me réfugier vers le saule cogneur. Je ne sais pas comment mais la fouine est venu me retrouver là bas. Au début on s'est échangé quelques méchancetés puis on a arrêté de parler. J'attendais qu'il parte et lui je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait mais il s'est assis devant moi et il m'a fixé jusqu'à ce que je lui adresse de nouveau la parole. Et quand je vous dis fixer c'est qu'il n'a pas battu des paupières une seule fois avant que j'ouvre la bouche. Au fur et à mesure nous nous sommes mis à discuter et à baisser les armes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais nous nous sommes vu de plus en plus souvent, la plus part du temps le soir. On parlait de tout et de rien jusqu'à très tard la nuit. C'est comme ça que premièrement nous avons tissés des liens. Des liens que je ne comprenais pas ou du moins que je ne voulais pas comprendre. Puis le jour ou Dean et Drago se sont battu et que je me suis interposé entre les deux en faveur de Malfoy même si je savais que j'allais potentiellement me mettre à dos mes deux meilleurs amis, ce jour là j'ai compris que ce qui me reliait à Drago était bien plus que de l'amitié. J'espérais que ce la soit réciproque malheureusement hier je les ai trouvés, Ginerva et lui j'entends, entrain de... de s'embrasser goulûment »

Après ce long monologue la salle de classe tomba dans un silence. Hermione les yeux brillant regardait le sol tentant de reprendre le dessus de ses émotions, Minerva cherchait les bons mots pour consoler son élève et Drago essayait de ne pas sauter sur sa belle pour l'embrasser tant il avait espéré qu'elle l'aime aussi.

Il fallut quelques minutes d'hésitation à la professeur de métamorphose pour dire ce qu'elle pensait mais une fois la barrière appréhension la vielle dame dis le fond de sa pensée tout en prenant des pincettes :

« Vous savez, ce que vous ressentez est le plus noble des sentiments mais aussi le plus douloureux. Peut être que Monsieur Malfoy les partage peut être que non. Ce n'est pas parce que vos yeux voient des choses qu'elles sont vraies. Vous devez savoir que la vue est le sens le plus trompeur. Miss Granger, vous ne pourrez savoir la vérité, et arrêter de souffrir par la même occasion, uniquement en allant vers ce jeune homme.

\- Mais s'il... Coupa la lionne

\- Non mon enfant écoutez moi jusqu'au bout comme j'ai eu le respect de le faire avec vous, ordonna tout en le cachant sous une demande cette vielle chouette de professeur, peut être que ce jeune homme vous repoussera, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup, mais vous aurez votre réponse. On ne tombe que très rarement sur le bon dès la première fois Miss Granger. Maintenant jeune fille, votre punition : Vous serez collée jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Demain soir vous viendrez pour votre première retenue dans mon bureau où je vous expliquerai tout. Vous pouvez également dire à dieu à l'insigne de préfet en chef que vous auriez dû avoir. Bien Professeur, acquiesça la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout

\- Vous pouvez y aller, conclu Minerva Mcgonagall »

Sans demander son reste Hermione sortit de la pièce la démarche pleine d'espoir. Le fait d'avoir été mise en retenu pour les futurs mois ne modifia même pas d'un iota sa joie. Si nous étions quelques mois plus tôt la jeune femme sortirait sans doute de cette pièce le visage rouge de rage mais beaucoup de choses avaient changés.

Dans la salle de classe ce n'était pas la même histoire. Drago qui avait bien entendu assisté à toute l'histoire tomba des nues. Par Salazar mais qu'avait-il fait ? Lui qui pensait avoir fait le bon choix en allant demander de l'aide au près de Ginny, il comprenait à présent l'impacte de toute cette mascarade. En seulement deux jours il venait, à ses yeux, de probablement détruire toutes ses chances avec la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Sans même s'être retournée Minerva savait que le jeune Serpentard était en proie à des nombreux doutes et même si elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, guerre Serpentard/Griffondor oblige, elle lui ordonna de retrouver Hermione et de tout lui dire, d'être le plus honnête possible avec elle. Et c'est avec une grande appréhension que Drago suivit cette ordre. Il couru aussi vite que possible après sa belle espérant de toute ses forces qu'il pourrait mettre à plat toutes les histoires sans qu'elle ne monte sur ses grands hippogriffes. Le blond platine souhaitait tellement mener une nouvelle vie avec la jeune fille au côté de qui il pouvait tout faire, même se rebeller après Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Parce que c'est ça l'amour n'est-ce pas, c'est repousser les limites du possible tant que la personne en question est à nos côtés ?


	8. Absence, Chapitre, Histoire, Pause- Info

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je sais que c'est plutôt surprenant et que vous attendiez que ce "truc" soit un chapitre. Malheureusement ce n'en est pas un mais s'il vous plaît lisez jusqu'à la fin. Je sais que vous allez sûrement trouver ça barbant et que vous n'allez pas lire jusqu'à la fin mais je vous explique TOUT.

J'aurais dû revenir il y a deux semaines avec un nouveau chapitre. Je ne vais pas vous mentir il n'est même pas fini, je ne suis même pas rendu au sixième de son écriture. Au cours de ces deux semaines d'absences je me suis posée maintes et maintes questions ayant parfois les réponses et parfois non. Bien que cela fasse plus longtemps que je le sais, au cours de cette absence j'ai pu remarquer que mon histoire ne plaisait pas et que je n'avais pas réussis à éveiller votre curiosité. Je sais que certains d'entre vous trouve cette histoire très difficile à suivre et peut être est-ce à cause de ça je ne sais pas. Quand j'ai fait mon plan pour cette histoire je me voyais écrire au maximum une vingtaine de chapitre, créant au début un sentiment de perte par les échanges et les actions foncièrement dissimulé des personnages laissant un peu de suspense et arriver au niveau du dixième chapitre éclairer tout ça au cours d'une conversation qui pourquoi pas ferait tout un chapitre. Ce que j'ai fais mais il semble qu'avant mon septième chapitre j'ai perdu trop de lecteurs que je n'ai pas sus fidéliser.

Si je vous dis tout cela c'est pour vous expliquer que j'arrête cette fiction pour l'instant. Peut être plus tard reviendrais-je pour la réécrire et pourquoi pas la rendre bien meilleure ou peut être la supprimerais-je juste. Si j'utilise l'emploi du conditionnel, vous l'aurez compris, c'est que je ne vais pas toucher à l'histoire : je ne vais ni la supprimer ni en faire autre chose.

Grâce à ce test qu'est cette fanfiction j'ai compris ce que je devais faire ou ne pas faire. Les erreurs à éviter, comment essayer de fidéliser le lecteur etc. Je ne compte cependant pas arrêter d'écrire, peut être vais-je commencer à écrire des Os ou bien une autre histoire. Seul le temps nous le diras !

J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous comprenez mon choix ! Je ne vous oublie pas et je n'oublie pas Prophétie, qui est le commencement d'une grande et heureuse histoire !

xx


End file.
